Developmental Funds amounting to 10% of the total Direct Costs of the CCSG Budget ($100,795) are requested for three major purposes: [unreadable] to facilitate faculty recruitment [unreadable] to provide seed grant support for interdisciplinary collaborations [unreadable] to support technology development As a newly constituted Cancer Center, developmental funds will be essential to enable the leadership to contribute to the recruitment of faculty in areas established as high priority by our strategic planning process. In addition, the promotion of interdisciplinary research will require seed money for pilot grant support in areas that bring investigators of different disciplines together. Finally, the ability to integrate genomics and informatics into the Cancer Center will require core grant support. Developmental funds will be supplemented by President Hennessey's contribution of $3M over the next 4 years since the amount of CCSG support for these activities is constrained by the overall budget. Allocation of Developmental Funds will be through 1) the strategic planning process and the assent of program planning committee members to the proposed use in pursuit of the goals agreed upon; 2) recruitment in pre-defined areas that meets the criteria set out by Cancer Center leaders and their steering committees; 3) an in-house peer review mechanism for pilot projects with final approval granted by the Senior Leadership group.